


Bruce Needs A Biology Lesson

by TheWinterCaptain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is a cutie, F/M, Time of the Month, tea solves everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCaptain/pseuds/TheWinterCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're on that time of the month and grumpy as hell. Bruce knows just the thing to cheer you up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Needs A Biology Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is stereotypical, not everyone acts like this on their time of the month but I just thought it'd be more fitting for the story, hope you like it! xx

You groaned loudly, lying on the couch in agony. You pulled a hot water bottle onto your stomach, playing with the ears of the little sheep cover. You tossed your legs over the back of the couch, scooting so your head hung off the edge.

Bruch wandered over, seeing your position, and shuffled towards you.

“NOT A STEP CLOSER,” you shouted, glaring at him. He stared at you with wide, fearful eyes, edging around the room. “I SWEAR BANNER, DON’T EVEN TRY IT!”

“Um…w-what’s wrong?” he said gently, taking a step towards you uneasily. You turned your head away from him abruptly, pouting. He took another step and you snapped your head back.

“You’re a scientist, surely you must know something about the female anatomy,” You shot at him, watching the sudden realisation dawn on his face. His mouth made a small O shape and he nodded his head. You grunted and faced the opposite direction from him.

“I’ll be right back, sweetie,” he said, dashing out of the room quickly.

“Whatever,” you said to no one. He had already left.

You reached over your head to the coffee table, fumbling for the TV remote. It was just out of your reach but you didn’t want to move so you moaned and let your hand drop to the floor.

You stayed like this for a while, one hand on the floor, neck cricked from the awkward position of staring at the ceiling from the edge of the couch, legs slung over the back frame, until Bruce arrived in the door. You heard him drop something on a table and there was a lot of rustling. You muttered something inaudible about being too loud; you didn’t even quite understand what you were saying.

Bruce came over again, slowly placing his hands under your heels and dragging them down to the couch, so that you turned and lay stretched out on the couch. He dragged a fluffy blanket with reindeer on it over and placed it onto you, despite the fact it wasn’t Christmas. You grasped the edges of the blanket, dragging them up as you curled into a ball, frowning as you faced the blank television. Bruce left again, walking into the kitchen. You popped your head over to see what he was doing, propping your chin on the back of the couch.

He seemed busy in the kitchen, boiling the kettle and dumping sugar into mugs. “Is that what I think it is?!” You thought as he grabbed two teabags from a box, placing one in a plain, black mug, and another into a mug with snowflakes scattered along the outside. You watched him desperately as he poured the hot water into the cups. Drops splashed out and hit the counter. You licked your lips, watching him add milk and stir the mixture gently. He turned his head towards you and you dropped back behind the couch, crawling under the blanket, not before catching him smirk at you.

You waited impatiently for what felt like hours, but it was probably just a minute or two, as you heard plastic rustling once again. You felt a dip in the end of the cushions and you peeped out owlishly from your nest of fluff beneath the blanket. Bruce smiled gently and he placed a hot cup of tea on the coffee table beside you and handed you your favourite bar of chocolate. In the back of your mind, you began to see reason.

This is the most cliché thing EVER!

You sat up quickly, an unwise move as your stomach churned unappreciatively. You brushed off the pain and threw your arms around Bruce’s shoulders.

“You are the greatest person that ever existed, you know that?” you said, nuzzling his neck.

“I know, darling,” he smiled, wrapping his arm around you. You both reached down and picked up the mugs of tea that were on the table, taking sips slowly. Bruce used his free hand to drag the blanket over both of you and you put your head on his shoulder and sighed happily. He kissed you softly on the forehead and out of nowhere, pulled a TV remote out of his pocket.

“What. The. Fuck,” you murmured as he switched on the television, putting on your favourite show. Your boyfriend was a genius.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably inaccurate as fuck but it's just a bit of fiction :P 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed that, I'm gonna take suggestions for prompts and stuff so feel free to ask xx


End file.
